


Waking Alone

by nikoleekun



Series: Damaged goods [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleekun/pseuds/nikoleekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind finally his own again, Loki is sent to earth to recover and ends up falling in love.<br/>BUT he still feels like any moment his happiness will shatter and he'll be left alone again. This thought terriffies him and causes him to panic when he wakes up alone. Steve and Tony make great efforts for at least one of them to be there when he wakes up, but today they're both gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be something else entirely but someone suggested using a threesome for it and it just got away from me!
> 
> I've been asked to do both a prequel and a sequel to this and I'll do my best to do it around my work schedule etc and I'm rather hoping to do an alternate version of what this story was really meant to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoy x)

It was too bright as Loki stretched and, yawning, reached out. Feeling nothing but cold, empty sheets he froze. Opening his eyes and looking around an intense panic gripped him and drenched him in a cold sweat. He was alone. They had left him, the only people he had dared to love. They were gone. What was left for him now? Surely they had grown tired of his broken mind, had lost their patience with his jealousy and insecurity. They had seen how unfixable and useless he was, surely. He had nothing left now. He was gripped with gut-wrenching despair and fear, what would he do? He had nowhere else to go, no one else to go to. He had put all he had left in this place, these people and he had been abandoned. Alone in a cold bed, used and left behind.

He could barely breathe for the anxiety and pain, curling in on himself with a sob. He clutched at his chest and heaved with silent cries. The pain was so intense he couldn't think, couldn't process anything past the terror. There was only one thing left for him now. If they no longer wanted his burden he would take it away. For them, anything for them. His love was so strong he couldn't bring himself to imagine living without the warmth of their love. They had taken him, pain, misery, nightmares and all. They had loved him, comforted him, and fixed him. When he had hurt, they had healed him, when he cried out they had comforted him. He wouldn't live without them, he refused. If they really felt him a burden, a bother, he would not stay.

He inched slowly off of the bed, dragging his body forward, his resolve strengthening with every step. He took hold of the door knob and stepped out into the hallway, looking to the elevator and drawing a shaky breath. As he stepped into the hall he thought of how happy they would be when he was gone, how they would smile and laugh together as they had before he'd arrived. They would be happy to be relieved of his presence, he did nothing but trouble them, unable to be left alone. He was unnecessary. Unwanted. Unloved.

 

In the kitchen Tony grinned, a folded banner in his hands, and clapped Bruce on the back, "Come on, help me get this up!". They unfolded the banner and took either end, lifting it over their heads to tack it to the wall. The other Avengers were gathered in the kitchen cooking and laughing and drinking coffee, unaware of the thin figure stepping off of the elevator and glancing toward the noise. Tony frowned and turned as he heard shuffling footsteps, shouting in surprise. Loki had stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the living room, horror plain on his face, looking as if he could collapse any second. Tony ran to him as fast as his feet would carry him, vaulting over the sofa in his haste, "Steve!".

 

Steve jumped from his seat in the kitchen and rounded the corner just as Tony collided with the horrified demi-god. He rushed to them and wrapped his arms around them as tightly as he felt he could without potentially causing injury.

 

Tony had Loki's face in his hands, kissing his forehead, cheeks, lips. He rested his forehead against the taller mans and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry we weren't there when you woke up, we love you. You know we love you.", It became a mantra in stereo as Steve held them close, offering kisses, praises and whispered words of love and care.

 

"We got caught up down here, dove. You aren't alone, we're here, We love you.", Steve pulled him closer as Tony let go to reach into his back pocket, pulling out a fist sized box, it's edges and hinge worn and finger marks denting the velvet as if someone had opened and closed it many times. He held it out balancing it delicately on his palm as if it were the most precious thing he'd ever handled and if he shifted his hand just so it'd jump off and shatter. His hand shook forcing him to bend his fingers to grip the bottom of the thing all the time looking up with wide sincere eyes. Whatever the box contained must be very precious to behandled with such care by a man that broke more things than he made most days.

 

Loki shouted in surprise as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He shook with relief, collapsing into Steve's arms with a sob. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck he held on tightly, burying his face in the shoulder before him as if his life depended on Steven being as close as possible. "I thought you had left me! I was so afraid you'd had enough. I'm too much of a bother, you deserve so much better than me. I don't deserve you, I'm broken and useless and burdensome.", He nuzzled into Steve's neck, words running together as the arms around him tightened, thumbs caressing his ribs where they lay. "I don't know what I would do without you. I have nowhere else to go. Noone to go to. I-", His breath hitched and he tightened his arms around Steves neck, pressing kisses there and sniffling desperately.

 

"You're not alone, we will never leave you. You aren't useless or bothersome or any of that. We don't think of you that way! We love you!". Steve gently let Loki go, stepping just slightly back as Tony came to stand next to him, both men smiling and reaching to open the box in Tony's hand. The top slid open to reveal a thick, braided silver cuff, the middle being occupied by a flat, engraved circle. The circle was occupied by a large symbol made up of the letters S, L, and T, their initials intersecting and curling around eachother beautifully framed by a thin braid set with emeralds, onyx and yellow gold.

 

Tony lifted it from the box, flipping it to show Loki the engraving on the inside. "I am my Beloveds; My Beloveds are mine.", he read aloud, wrapping the cuff around Loki's right wrist. "You'll never be alone again, Happy Birthday sweetheart.", He beamed and turned with Steve to point at the banner on the wall. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOKI it read, with congratulatory messages and silly faces scattered across it from everyone present. One side was almost entirely occupied by what had to be a novel length proclamation from Thor if the large sweeping text and excited markings were anything to go by. Everyone had written in different colors and added small pictures and doodles throughout.

 

Steve turned back to Loki, cupping his cheek to press a light kiss to his lips, "There was a good reason we weren't there but we really didn't mean for you to wake up alone love, we know how that makes you feel. We didn't mean to scare you.", He lifted Loki's wrist to his face, kissing the back of his hand and pressing a finger to the circle in the centre of the cuff, "Do you know why we chose a circle?". He grinned as Loki shook his head, "Because a circle has no end, and neither does our love for you.".

 

It was much later, after dinner and dancing, food, drinks, and friends, once they had retired to their bedroom and began to ready for bed that he really understood. He pulled his head free from his shirt and tossed it onto the desk, moving to unbutton his pants on his way to the shower the three of them often shared. He took only a few steps before the two loves of his life were again standing side by side before him. He cocked his head to the side in silent question as he watched them glance at each other and reveal two smaller boxes from behind their respective backs. He pressed one hand to his chest and the other over his mouth as they kneeled before him and cupped his left hand, each pressing a kiss to it before looking up.

 

"Loki Laufeyson.", Tony began.

 

"We love you more than you'll ever know.", Steve continued.

 

"We want you to know that even if we aren't by your side.".

 

"We're always with you at heart.".

 

"You'll never be alone.".

 

In unison each plucked a ring from its box and looked up at him again, watching the tears pour down his cheeks, "Will you marry us?"

 

There were no words to be said, all he could do was nod and sink to his knees with a strangled cry as the two rings were slid onto his finger. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around them, collapsing to the floor in a pile of limbs, tears, laughter, and softly whispered words.

 

He would truly never wake alone again.


End file.
